1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system that authenticates the authority of access to a wireless network by using security configuration parameters, such as an attribute certificate, a terminal used in the wireless communication system, a method for reporting the status of the terminal, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method for reporting the status of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to miniaturization and improvement in performance of electronic apparatuses, it has become easier to carry and use such electronic apparatuses. Thus, an environment that allows a terminal to be connected to a network and to achieve communication at any place necessary has been desired. In such a situation, wireless communication systems utilizing wireless communication are adopted.
In wireless communication systems, in order to prevent access from a terminal that does not have an authority of connection with a certain network resource, authorization control utilizing attribute certificates (ACs) is performed. Attribute certificates were newly defined by the X.509 version 3 in March 2000, and the contents of data fields contained in attribute certificates were collectively defined as Standards-Track Request for Comments (RFC) in April 2002. The use of an attribute certificate as an access pass to a network resource enables confirmation of the authority of connection with the network resource, and connection permission can be granted only to a terminal holding a connection license.
In order to forcibly revoke an issued attribute certificate, an attribute-certificate revocation list has been used. For example, a system utilizing an attribute-certificate revocation list including an entry, which is a pair of an attribute certificate identifier and a revocation time, has been suggested, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-260803 (FIG. 1).